


Riding through the gloom (something beautiful)

by thosewhitejeans



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please me nice to me I’m very rusty, its just cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhitejeans/pseuds/thosewhitejeans
Summary: Some boundaries are made to be crossed and Miles always has enjoyed testing them. Some fluff with a hint of angst set in late SIAS/COTT era (yknow when am and Miles toured together a bit and shared jackets a lot and played Little Illusion Machine live?)





	Riding through the gloom (something beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been 84 years.... but what can I say I just miss writing for fun! Here’s a little fic I wrote for a friend a while ago, I’m really rusty lol.

Miles blinks in the late evening sun, fishing out his sunglasses from where they dangle hanging off of his necklace. It’s hot, that orangey desertlike LA hot that he’s really growing to like. It means he can swan around in short sleeved patterned shirts with those first few buttons decidedly undone. More excitingly though it means Alex dresses similarly, all bare chest and slightly turned up sleeves. 

Right now the other man has got a striped vest clinging to his frame and the same worn jeans he always has on. Miles does try rather selfishly to get him to wear shorts every so often but Alex just complains about his knees and the conversation always ends up with Miles rolling his eyes and mumbling unashamedly, “mmmh well at least the jeans do good things for your arse then.” 

Alex does looks especially lovely right now though, gold necklace sitting just above the neckline of his top, dipping in at his collar bones and glistening. He shrugs his jacket on quickly and when he stretches up to get his arms through the vest rides up slightly. Miles can’t help shamelessly staring at the bit of skin it reveals just above the waistband of his jeans, displaying the smooth skin at jut of hips. 

Maybe Alex knows he’s ogling? 

The man is certainly making a show of everything, shoving his hand through is greased hair and ruining the half quiff a bit. Taking his sunglasses off for a second to squint and something or other and then dropping them back on his face and pushing them up his nose. Slowly. 

“I feel... weird,” Miles proclaims eventually, clutching Alex’s leather jacket but not yet putting it on. 

“What? You look... great,” Alex insists. Actually he stares for a bit, pausing mid-sentence to rake his gaze up and down Miles behind the sunglasses. How comforting.

“Yeh, I always look great,” Miles jokes but he grins delightedly, always happy to hear praise from Alex. He dons the jacket in one fluid movement, pleased to note that Alex is watching him with a similar level of delight. 

“Ye look especially great in me jacket.” Miles smiles widely, he’s always thought so himself, it’s also his favourite jacket on Alex too which is incidentally the only reason he hasn’t stolen it outright. He prefers to share. It’s always felt like _their_ jacket anyway. Alex pushes a helmet in his direction, pulling him from his spiralling thoughts about clothes sharing. Miles really enjoys winding Alex up and so he stares at the helmet for a second without taking it. 

“I like feelin’ the wind in my hair.” 

Alex, bless him, lets a frown cross his face. It’s enough to make Miles falter, wondering if perhaps too much time has passed and he and Alex are losing touch of their usual telepathy. The man certainly sounds exasperated. 

“Put it on Mi.” 

Miles grins at him, “alright grandad, I’ll wear it since he asked so nicely.” He was going to wear it anyway of course. 

“Hey! Shut up yeh? It’s important.” Ohhh, he’s doing that pouty frown thing he does when he’s concerned. The same one he’d given Miles about 20 minutes ago when they’d had this very same argument over wearing a jacket. 

“I don’t need one,” he’d tried to insist, smirking up at Alex from where he was sprawled on the other man’s self proclaimed “favourite” deckchair. Alex scowled at him, literally, he scowled and then he mumbled how he wasn’t going to take uncooperative people on the back of his motorbike ever. He held out that jacket, with the white stripes and another jacket, one that clung to his frame so nicely but would never quite be Miles’ favourite. “Fine,” he’s conceded, hiding his smirk, “but I get to wear _our_ jacket.” 

A startling similar situation over helmets which proves that Alex is really interested in safety. Again, comforting. Miles smiles at his little frown, kicks his heels over asphalt and then grabs the helmet, earning himself a truly lovely little smile. 

Actually Alex has been delighted all afternoon. Ever since Miles decided to show his thorough interest in his new hobby. He’d asked offhand if they could go for a spin on Alex’s bike, wait till it was a bit cooler later on so he could make the most of the warm afternoon lounging by Alex’s pool. He was only in LA for a week or so, had arrived that morning and was pretty much fully booked with seeing various friends and going to various parties and doing various aspects of his actual job for the rest of his stay so today was a special “just them” day. Alex picked him up at LAX, he took him home and showed him his place as though he’d never been there before, carrying his bags for him and giving him an animated tour. They took too long making lunch over in depth conversation and then some cocktail or other that Alex was really into apparently, and afterwards Alex took him out to the patio where they shared a sun lounger and splashed about in the pool when it got too hot. Eventually, after Alex had been talking about his “new baby” - a joking descriptor that ended up sticking - for a fair while, Miles turned his gaze on him, stared while he mumbled on and on in the most precious display of excitement, and asked if he could go for a spin. 

Alex perked up all the more so at that, completely delighted that he was so interested. He agreed at once actually, suggesting that they spend the rest of the afternoon in the sun and then go later and pick up takeout for dinner. Miles was all for all those options of course and somehow totally infatuated by the idea of a trip on this bike that came with a glorious image of having to press himself up close to the other man, right up against his back, head on his shoulder maybe? Okay the helmets would surely get in the way of that, but still, arms round his tiny waist, chest up against back. 

So here he is, eagerly awaiting such events, Alex’s jacket on, boots too lest his YSL ones be ruined of course, helmet in his hand and the biggest smile on his face. Alex likes to tease him about how he drives a scooter, so mod of him, but Miles can only giggle because as of right now Alex is explaining that he likes the Japanese ones because they’re a “little bit littler”.

“You’re a little bit littler too,” Miles chimes in. What a lovely sight it is when Alex flushes and smiles and ducks his head into his shoulder swiftly. He smiles gently, ruffling his hair as he comes over to admire the bike. It’s actually gorgeous in fairness, all shiny but with dusty tyres from riding. 

“Helmet,” Alex prompts and he dutifully sticks it on, watching him do the very same and then climb onto the bike. When he’s settled he twists slightly and pats the seat behind him. 

“Hop on.” His voice is muffled from the helmet and Miles can just see his eyes glittering. He climbs on cautiously, not wanting to admit it but he is a little nervous. Alex twists toward him again, he can’t see his smirk but he can see the mirth in his eyes as he says “you’ll have to sit a bit closer Mi.” 

Miles is glad for the helmet suddenly, very aware that he’s blushing horrendously as he scoots a half inch closer and Alex just stares. He scoots again. And then again. Soon enough he’s pressed right up to Alex and Alex giggles good-naturedly, apparently un-phased. 

“Right And Uhm... now you have to hold on, kick yer feet up and either... hold onto the bar at the back or like... Uhm... put yer arms round me waist.” He looks away then, bless him, so embarrassed, clearing his throat gently. Miles wastes no time wrapping his arms around him tight, feeling him startle as though he’d totally expected him to grab the bar instead. What an idiot. Alex settles after the initial shock and then he’s revving or some shit and everything’s loud. Miles can hear the wind whooshing past them as they speed down the road. The rapid beating of his own heart is so loud where the blood echoes in his ears that he’s certain Alex will be able to feel it since he’s pressed so close. 

They take a corner and he squeezes his eyes shut along with squeezing his arms around Alex’s waist hard feeling the chuckle the other man lets out resonate in his chest along some measure of embarrassment. As if in response Alex actually speeds up, accelerating like the joyride freak he is. Miles holds him stupidly close, squeezes him tight, tight enough to feel his abs tighten on corners. It’s fun, of course it is but he’d really rather they didn’t take corners at such speed. 

He needn’t worry anymore because they’ve reached a high street and Alex is slowing to accommodate traffic. He stops at a light and swings his legs about, kicking off of the ground like he’s got some tune or other in his head. It’s... adorable. Something rushes over him, some neediness and he can’t help himself really from using the necessity of their closeness to express himself. Before he can convince himself not to he’s leaning down close again and rubbing across Alex’s ribs with his thumb. Alex doesn’t acknowledge it but suddenly Miles feels a bit strange about it. He lets his hands go a little more slack, stops leaning against him quite so hard and the traffic has the roads more congested anyway so they’re not going nearly as fast. 

They reach the place, Alex kicks the stand up and they get off and in seconds Miles has his helmet off and is gushing about how amazing it is. 

“Alex oh my god that was... I love it, it’s awesome man, what a buzz!!” He is buzzing truth be told, the nervous energy from early giving way to a rush of adrenaline. Alex grins back at him, clearly happy they’re sharing a love for his new hobby.

“You were freaking out tho,” he teases. Miles coughs exasperatedly, pushes past him to go into the restaurant they’ve ordered from so he can avoid Alex seeing his readily flushing cheeks. 

“Oh Shut UP, I was NOT freaking out.” 

“Bit faster than your scooter was it Mi?” He’s basically chuckling nonstop now. “Oh come on you were CLINGING to me, it was adorable.” Miles turns to him then. 

“Maybe I just like to cling,” it sounded bitchier and less ridiculous in his head but it totally has Alex blushing hard. He’s quiet suddenly and Miles almost wishes he’d said nothing, not expecting his words to have garnered a reaction like that. 

When they step inside Alex requests their order at the counter and where Miles stands right beside Alex he snakes his arm surreptitiously round his waist underneath that jacket, role reversal as his thumb caresses his ribs for half a second. Then their food is brought out and Alex is flashing a winning smile of thanks and heading back out the door. Miles isn’t totally sure he didn’t imagine it. 

The drive back is far less eventful, Alex is quiet and Miles is marginally less breathtaken by the thrill although still monumentally excited. He’s in shock though, maybe...? Or perhaps it’s just jet lag. It’s easily 4am back home and he’s been awake for almost 24 hours straight so it’s not totally surprising. He just wraps his arms around Alex’s waist tightly again, head resting against his shoulder as best it can, helmet considered. He’s very content there actually. 

“You ok?” He hears, almost a shout over the noise. He nods and dares take his hand away a little to give a vague thumbs up. He’s fine, totally and completely fine. Alex slows a bit then and the noise quietens considerably. 

“I’m thinking of moving out here,” he says, seems like a good time. 

“What??” Alex clearly can’t hear him so he lets it go, shouting a “never mind” as he settles again, holding his breath and taking a chance to gently thumb over his ribs once again just so he knows everything is fine. Seems this gesture is speaking far louder than words anyway. The trip seems faster on the way back but maybe that’s because he’s sleepy, or because he doesn’t really want it to end. When they pull into Alex’s place and the bike is quiet, the world seems remarkably still and quiet, like it’s just the two of them. 

“You ok?” Alex asks as soon as they’ve discarded their helmets. 

“Yeh, perfect actually.” He smiles reassuringly, “just got really tired suddenly, m’jetlagged,” he mumbles, stifling a yawn as he rubs a hand over his face. 

“Ohh Yeh.... sorry I, err, I forgot actually. Yeh hey d’you wanna take a nap before we eat or summat?” 

Him and his naps. Miles smiles fondly, he’s got that pouty little frown again as he studies Miles. He’d dozed a bit on the plane but his eyes are feeling suddenly heavy, likely because it’s starting to go dark, that heated orange sunset traded out for purple toned sky. 

“No no, that’s ok, I’m starving, I’ll just... stick it out till a reasonable bedtime and then crash probably?” It seems sensible but even as he says it he’s yawning and Alex giggles gently. 

“Alright... I’ll... em... put ‘er in the garage for now and I’ll clean ‘er up after, d’you wanna go and fetch some plates and that, y’know where everything is right?” Miles nods quickly, smiles at him and puts the helmet down on the seat gently, like it might break if he’s not careful. It’s strange, Alex delegates a task to him like he’s done a thousand times before and like Miles himself has too and yet this time, weirdly, it feels sort of... unfinished? For a second he can’t put his finger on it but as he’s spinning about in the kitchen looking for cutlery Alex waltzes in and suddenly Miles sees it. 

Just a few minutes ago, as he’d replaced his helmet and left Alex’s company he’d had some urge to kiss his cheek or squeeze his hand or something, in that way that says “see you in a sec” or “ta-ta for now”. It shook him because it was so unexpected and so strange a feeling, so intense. 

“Hey, You alright?” He must’ve been in a daze because Alex is staring at him, with that little frown. Sweet. 

“Yeh, I’m fine” he insists, trying not to stare. Alex gives him that same pouty half-smile that looks like a cross between a frown and ... adoration. He’s probably self-supplying what he wants to see at this point but he really is tired so he doesn’t bother to think too hard about it. 

“I’m gonna move here,” he blurts out, his mind still stuck on it from earlier. Heart still stuck on it. Alex stiffens he’s sure, he’s turned to grab the plates Miles was meant to be getting so he his back to him but Miles can feel the air go still. Soon enough he exhales. Miles is suddenly busy making a mess of serving the food up, struggling to open some box or other but that’s ok because in a second a pair of awfully familiar hands are either side of his waist and his heart is racing. 

“Really Mi? That’s amazing!” it’s... kind of a hug? “You’ll really love it I’m sure, and I can show you loadsa places...” blah blah blah he’s babbling on a Miles lets the smile grow at his lips. Alex is so excited, it’s completely lovely. He glances back down at what he’s doing just for a second but Alex follows his gaze it seems for he shuts up all of a sudden, reaches to open the box for him, nimble fingers batting his own away. Mmmh he’s always admired Alex’s hands. They’re strong, kind of calloused in places from years of playing guitar, other instruments etc. but there’s a sort of delicate paleness too regardless of his L.A. tan... and they’re so smooth. 

“Er... thanks,” he manages to stutter suddenly, in the silence. Really he’s deeply flustered by how Alex’s is pressed up against his back, gentle but very close. It feels like a terrible mix of highly comforting along with mildly stifling so Miles pushes away before he can get too accustomed.... or too freaked out. Bad idea it seems because now he’s given Alex all the wrong impressions. Although, with Alex pulling away and suddenly looking so aghast Miles realises exactly what situation they’re in. 

“I-I’m sorry I just... must’ve read that wron-“ he shushes Alex quickly, attempting to dispel that frown he’s wearing by grabbing his hand. 

“Al! No... no that’s.... it’s ok,” his words are messily strung together but he can’t stop smiling, he’s squinting but he’s elated. “You didn’t read it wrong.” 

When Alex lifts his eyes again and finally lets himself smile Miles squeezes his hand and drags him in for a proper hug. This time Alex’s arms around him feel more like home than they’ve ever done before and he’s completely and utterly content with the decision he’s made.


End file.
